


how to find joy in the spaces in between us

by transclawed



Series: teen wolf fics and feelings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, basically its just.. they all care about each other and, so this is just. them finding comfort in each other, stiles is always trans, there's always a spot left empty for allison but it's all pretty canon compliant tbh, they have a very close-knit poly Pack, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transclawed/pseuds/transclawed
Summary: stiles, like anyone else, took comfort where he could get it.yeah, they were okay.





	how to find joy in the spaces in between us

Stiles, like anyone else, took comfort where he could get it.

It wasn't complicated, or weird, or awkward. It wasn't messy. It was simple. sure, at a certain point, they had sat down all together and talked about it, they had to, but.. it wasn't hard to explain what he wanted. It didn't take long for them all to realize, they wanted it too. He was just the first to say it aloud.

xxx 

Stiles Stilinski woke up, arms curled around him from either side, knees curled up between his chest and another. Someone was draped across his middle, thighs, everyone around him safe, warm. solid. He tapped his fingers lightly against someone's bare back, eyes still closed, breathing even. One, two, three, four, five. Six, seven, eight-  
A strong, broad hand gently grasped his, interrupting, breaking his concentration.  
"We're okay. You're okay, Sti. Promise."  
Scott's sleepy mumble, lips moving against his throat, and Stiles let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd started holding.  
Yeah. They were okay.  
Somewhere to stile's front, malia huffed, offended at the quiet awakening. She was always the last out of bed, the familiar breath against Stiles' forehead enough to make his lips curl up into a smile. Yeah, they were okay.

xxx

"You guys gonna eat, or not? 'Cause I'm definitely gonna eat all this before it gets cold."

Scott pointed his spatula accusingly at the bedroom doorway, distracting Stile's enough for him to trip over the pair of sweat pant's he'd been tugging on despite the foot currently pressing them to the floor. Loosing his balance in his attempt to look up and answer, the boy tumbled backwards, right into Malia's arms. With a half-chuckle, half-gasp, Stiles smiled crookedly.  
"Wow, guess I really uh, fell for you, huh?"  
Malia promptly let him meet his fate, dropping him with no hesitation and rolling her eyes as she quickly hopped towards the table, belly rumbling throughout the room.  
"Hey! Remember I _don't_ have super freakishly fast healing? Malia, DON'T-"  
And there he went, scrambling to get to his plate before the coyote downed it all. Lydia, hair toweled and draped in her favorite robe, cooly made her way to the table after taking a moment to assess the situation. Pulling her own plate out of the range of fire of the two currently squabbling over the remnants of food on their plates, she nodded her thanks to Scott, who watched it all with a soft, private smile.

Yeah, they were okay.

xxx

Stiles never forgot anything, of course. Theo's words still echoed through his head, sometimes.  
"The Nogitsune is gone, but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us."  
It was true, that was the part that made him shiver. He'd told Malia, once, that he remembered everything he did. He remembered twisting that sword inside of Scott, the horribly delicious taste of pain and shock and utter despair on his tongue. They felt so good, in that moment, he thought to himself that if he drowned in this, he wouldn't really mind.

His nightmares never want away, either, but then, they all had those.

And that was okay.

They had each other. And they all.. they understood. None of them were clean, guiltless. They'd all gotten their hands dirty. None of them was left untainted by what their lives had turned into.  
So if Stiles sometimes dug his fingers into someone's arm too hard, too deep, and smiled as he sucked the pain out of them, eyes still shut and deep in sleep, or Malia scratched someone's back until it bled and licked unconsciously at the smell of blood, or if Scott bit into his own arms until the sheets were stained with blood, or Lydia woke them one by one, whispering and screaming about Allison and a great tree stump and bodies, god, so many bodies.. No one was afraid. And they were never alone, not truly, again.

They were all human, in the ways that mattered.

And at some point, they realized it wasn't just comfort anymore.

It was joy.


End file.
